Little Princess
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sarah is the daughter of Jerry "The King" Lawler.She comes to the WWE to spend time with her dad and do some freelance photography for Vince.She never expected to be in a Romeo and Juliet type of romance.But when she meets the Miz,she gets the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my new story. I was going to wait until I finished one of my others but I decided to go ahead and post this one.

This is deciated to RatedrKjErIcHo. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. I own only my oc.

* * *

Sarah Lawler walked into the arena for a lunch date with her dad. She had been traveling with her job as a photographer and this was the first time she had been able to see him in a few months. As she walked the hallway, she wondered where he was.

"Can I help you?" A security guard asked stopping her.

"I'm looking for Jerry Lawler. I'm his daughter." She replied showing him her backstage pass.

"Oh, I believe he is in catering."

"Thank you." The twenty seven year old blond said to him as she headed to catering. She had just started walking when her blackberry went off. It was a text from her friend, Jennie. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"You should really watch where you're going." Mike "The Miz" Mizanin said to her as he did, he noticed how pretty she was.

"You're right. I should have. I'm very sorry."

"Its okay, Ms?"

"Sarah. My name's Sarah." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Sarah. I'm Mike."

"You too. Well, if you will excuse me, Mike. I need to have lunch with my dad." She hurriedly headed to catering.

As he watched her leave, Mike wondered who exactly her dad was. He decided to follow her to catering and see. He was shocked when she sat down with Jerry Lawler. He had to laugh. There was no way this beautiful blond was Jerry's daughter. She was far too beautiful.

"Hey, Cole. Do you know who that girl is sitting with Lawler?" Mike asked Michael Cole who was walking by.

"That's Jerry's daughter, Sarah." He replied to him.

"Thanks." Mike watched Jerry and his daughter having lunch. He didn't know if it was fate or what but he wanted to get to know Sarah and he had to make sure her dad didn't find out.

"So, how was the traveling?" Jerry Lawler asked his daughter as they sat in catering.

"It was good. I got a lot of great pictures for my assignments." She replied taking a sip of her iced tea.

"That's great." He was happy that his daughter would be visiting him for a few days. "So, what are your plans?"

"Well, I talked to Vince who wants me to take some photos of the superstars for a road to Wrestlemania packet. He is going to pay me a lot of money."

"That's great, princess."

"So, I guess I will have a lot of photos of you since you are facing Miz."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get in the ring with that punk."

"He seems nice." She replied without realizing what she said.

"When did you see the Miz?"

"I bumped into him in the hallway. He seemed nice."

"Sarah Claire Lawler, stay away from Miz. He is not nice. He is dangerous and I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Dad, I'm a grown woman." Sarah hated when he treated her like a baby. She realized that she was his youngest but she wanted to be treated like an adult.

"You might be a grown woman but you are still my baby. Miz is dangerous Sarah. Please stay away from him."

"Alright." She said.

"Good. Now let's go. I know John and Randy can't wait to see you." Jerry got up and they headed to the locker room area.

Jerry knew Sarah hated when he was overprotective to her but after her disastrous relationship with Matt Hardy, he just wanted to protect her when it came to relationships.

Mike watched Jerry and Sarah walk to the locker room. He had to know more about her. He decided to see what he could find on the internet about her. He searched Sarah Lawler and it came up that she was a freelance photographer. It had links to some of her photos and he had to admit they were beautiful. He continued to read what was written about her but it was mainly about her photos. He knew he would have to talk to someone who knew Jerry to know more about her. He decided to find Michael Cole and ask him.

"Michael, I have some questions I would like to ask you." He said when he found him sitting in catering.

"Okay." Michael replied. As the big Miz fan he was, he would answer anything the Miz asked.

"I want to know about Sarah Lawler."

"Why do you want to know about Sarah?"

"I just do. So what do you know about her?"

"She graduated from Ohio State University with a degree in Journalism and Photography. She worked for a newspaper in New York until she decided to be a freelance photographer."

"What a boyfriend or anything?"

"I don't think she's had one since she broke up with Matt Hardy."

"She dated Hardy? When?"

"Last year sometimes? I think they dated for about five months."

"What happened?"

"I think he cheated or was violent or something. No one ever said. But not long after their break up, he was released." Michael wondered why Mike was so interested in Sarah. "Why do you want to know this?"

"I just wanted to know about her. Anything else I should know?"

"Not that I know. I mean, Sarah is a sweet girl. She is a talent photographer."

"Thanks for the information."

Mike got up and walked away. He knew more about her now and he did wonder about her and Matt Hardy. He was going to talk to her and get to know her. He wondered if maybe she was the key to getting Jerry to back out of Wrestlemania.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate it. I hope you will continue to like this.

* * *

Sarah sat in the hotel bar just having a glass of wine after dinner with her dad and his new girlfriend. She could never understand why her dad wanted to date someone like Meredith. Meredith was conceited about things and loved to have money spent on her. She knew that Meredith only dated her dad because he was on TV and Sarah hated that fact.

"Well, I never thought you would be here." Mike said sitting down beside her.

"It's not a crime to have a glass of wine." She replied taking a sip.

"No, I guess not. So why aren't you with your dad?"

"His girlfriend, Meredith is visiting and I really don't care for her."

"I can't believe your dad, Jerry Lawler, has a girlfriend." Mike laughed.

"Why is that funny exactly?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well, he's old for one thing."

"Well, anyone can date at any age."

"You're right, sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine." She honestly didn't want to get into anything about her dad with him.

"So, how about you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked very bluntly.

"I don't know. It might not be a good idea."

"Come on. Once you get to know me, you will like me." He said smiling at her. "Come on, one date that's it."

She thought for a minute before she realized he was right. It just was one date.

"Alright. I'll go out with you tomorrow night."

"Great. I will pick you up at seven?"

"How about I meet you in the lobby?" She knew her dad wouldn't be happy and it was better that they met in the lobby.

"Deal. See you then." He kissed her on the cheek and headed up to his room. He was excited that she said yes. Now he could put the plan in motion.

Sarah paid for her drink and then headed up to her room. It was next door to her dad's and had an adjoining door. She walked into the room, drew her a hot bath and got ready for bed. Once she was in bed, she got out her laptop and checked her email. She saw one from Jennie which made her laugh as Jen always did and another from her mom about a dinner. After answering her email, she headed to bed. She was dreading her dad's reaction to her date with Mike.

The next morning, Sarah met her dad and Meredith for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. After ordering she decided to tell her dad about her date with Mike.

"Dad, I wanted to tell you that I'm going out tonight." She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"With who?" Jerry asked her with some shock. He couldn't imagine who she might be going out with.

"Mike." She said quietly.

"I told you not to go near him."

"Dad, I'm an adult. I can choose my own dates."

"I'm just trying to protect you Sarah. I don't' want you to get hurt."

"I know that. But dad, you can't protect me forever. And it is just one date."

"Okay, it's one date. I think one date with Mike is probably all you can take." He laughed.

"Maybe you're right." She laughed. "But I want to find out. I can't stay single forever and I need to take a chance."

"You do but I just wish it wasn't' with Mike."

"I know but it will be okay."

"I hope so."Jerry let the subject drop as they finished breakfast and he and Meredith headed out to do some sightseeing.

Once her dad had left, Sarah headed to meet up with Eve and Gail for some shopping. She wanted to get a new outfit for her date. After shopping with the girls, she headed back to her room to get ready for her date.

She was soon dressed in a simple black dress as she had no idea where she and Mike were going. She applied her makeup and put her hair up into a French twist. Just as she finished, she heard a knock at her door and figured it was Mike even though she had told him she would meet him in the lobby.

"Wow, you look great." Mike said when he saw her. She really was a beautiful girl.

"Thank you." She said blushing a little. "Let's go."

She grabbed her purse and they headed out. She was shocked when he took her a romantic French restaurant. She wasn't expecting something like that from him.

"Wow, this place is nice." She said as they were shown to their seats.

"I wasn't sure if you liked French food but I took a chance." He said with a smile.

"I like French food." She replied looking over the menu which was in French.

"Are the menus always in French?" He asked.

"Yes, I can read it so do you want me to order you something?"

"Yes anything that is normal and not weird." He laughed.

"Alright." She said looking over the menu.

When the waiter came, she ordered for them both in French. She also ordered a bottle of French wine to go with the meal.

"So, what did you order me?"

"I ordered you steak. You can never go wrong it." She laughed.

"Sounds good. Thank you."

"Not a problem." She was shocked at how nice was. He wasn't anything like her father told her he was.

Their food arrived and they ate and talked while enjoying the food.

"So, you went to Ohio State?" Mike asked as they were eating.

"Yes. I wanted to study journalism and photography and be close to home."

"Do you enjoy your job?"

"I do. I get to travel the world and meet different people. It's great." She took a bite of her salad. "Do you like your job?"

"I do. I always wanted to be a wrestler and now I'm champion what could be better."

She had to laugh at how arrogant he sounded. Exactly like her dad had said. She was surprised at how he could go from being one way to another so quickly.

After dinner, he walked her back to her room. She was pleasantly surprised that she had a good time with him.

"So, would you like to go out again?" He asked as they walked to her room.

"I would like that." She replied before she could even think about it.

"Great. How about the next city we have dinner and maybe a movie?"

"That sounds great." She said as she slipped her key card into the door. She turned to face him. "Mike, I had a great time tonight."

"I did too." He said before he leaned in to kiss her. "Goodnight, Sarah."

She was speechless as he walked away. It was one of the most amazing kisses she had ever experience. But in the back of her mind was her father's warning. Was he really dangerous for her? Was she just something he thought he could use against her dad. She honestly didn't know what the truth was but what she did know was she was going to see where this went one way or the other.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sarah met her dad for breakfast again. They were leaving for Miami for the next show. She knew her dad would want to know how her date was. She arrived at the hotel restaurant and saw her dad sitting alone. She figured Meredith went home.

"So, princess, how was the date?" Jerry asked as she sat across from him.

"It was great. I like Mike. He is a nice guy." She said as she looked over the menu.

"Sarah, he is playing you. He isn't a nice guy."

"I know what you said about him and I know what everyone else has said. I get that. But I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"Sarah, I know you're an adult and you control your life. But Miz is dangerous. He is a user who will use you to get back at me."

"That's just it dad. You said the Miz was dangerous. You didn't say Mike was dangerous."

"Sarah, they are the same person. I just want you to be safe. Mike only wants to be champion nothing else."

"Dad, I get what you're saying I do. I hear the warning. But I want to see where this goes regardless of how it ends. If it turns out that Mike is using me, then I will know and deal with it. I'm not stupid or naïve."

"I know you're not but I worry. Sarah, you always want to see the good in people. You have always been trusting. I don't want you hurt."

"I know that and I love that you want to protect me. But I'm willing to take whatever comes."

"Alright, Sarah. I don't like it but I will trust your judgment."

"Thanks dad." She smiled. She knew he was still going to worry but she hoped he would indeed trust her judgment.

Jerry didn't say anything else through breakfast. He decided to talk to Mike and hoped Mike would for once do the right thing and leave Sarah alone.

After breakfast, they headed to the airport and boarded their plane for Miami. Jerry saw that Mike was sitting with Alex Riley. He looked over to Sarah who was sitting by John Cena. He made sure Sarah wasn't looking and he headed over to the seat.

"Mike, can I talk to you?" Jerry asked him before looking at Alex. "Alone."

"Yeah." Mike replied annoyed. He had no doubt that Jerry was going to tell him to stay away from Sarah.

Alex got up and traded seats with Jerry. Once Jerry was seated he started his talk with Mike.

"Mike, I'm going to say this once. Stay away from my daughter. You know you will only use her to get to me. But it won't work. Once she realizes who you are, she will leave on her own."

"Jerry, you have no say in her life. I'm going to see her again."

"Why do you want to use her?"

"I'm not using her. I like her and I'm going to see her as long as she wants to see me." Mike got a magazine and began reading it.

"Listen to me now, stay away from her." Jerry got up and headed back to his seat. He realized that Mike or Sarah was going to stop dating unless he introduced Sarah to someone else. Jerry thought about everyone on the RAW roster. He looked around the plane for someone else for Sarah.

No one really caught his attention until he realized that he had seen Evan Bourne backstage the night before. He knew that Evan was going to be behind the scenes for a little bit. He would be the perfect one to get Sarah away from Mike.

They landed in Miami and headed to the hotel. Sarah was not surprised to find her room beside her dads. She sighed as she unpacked a little bit. She was putting up her things in the bathroom when her phone went off saying she had a text. It was from Mike.

_Sarah just wanted to say I will be by after the show to get you for our date. I can't wait for it. Mike._

She smiled when she read he couldn't wait for it. She texted back that she would be ready and started to plan what she would wear.

Jerry walked the arena looking for Evan. He hoped that Evan liked Sarah and would want to go out with her.

"Evan, I have something to ask you." Jerry said when he walked up and saw Evan talking to Randy.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with my daughter."

"I'm sorry?" Evan was shocked that Jerry asked him that.

"I want you to go out with my daughter."

"Jerry, shouldn't Sarah be asking?" Randy asked.

"She thinks she wants to date Mike. I know he is using her to get back at me. I want Evan to ask her out and get her away from Mike."

"So you don't want Sarah to date Mike?" Evan asked.

"That's right. I don't."

"And you want me to ask her out to get her to dump Mike?"

"Yes. So, will you?"

Evan looked at Randy who was shaking his head to Evan. He didn't want to get into anything with Mike. But he always thought Sarah was nice but if she wanted to date Mike who was he to tell her it was wrong.

"Jerry, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Alright but you are missing out on getting to know a great girl."

"Jerry, I get that you don't like Mike but you can't control who Sarah likes. If she wants to date Mike, she will whether you like it or not."

"I know but I have to try." Jerry walked away leaving Evan and Randy there.

Both looked at each other. They both thought that Mike might be using Sarah but it was her life. It wouldn't be right to interfere in that. After leaving Randy, Evan headed to see Sarah. He only wanted to know if she was serious about Mike. He arrived at the hotel and headed to her room.

Sarah was shocked when someone knocked on her door. She looked at her watch and knew it couldn't be Mike.

"Evan, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Mike."

"I heard it all from my dad."

"I wanted to see how serious you are about Mike."

"I've only had one date with him. I don't know where we are yet. But I'm going to see where it goes."

"Alright. I just wanted to know."

"Why?"

"Your dad asked me to ask you out."

"I figured." She laughed. "Thanks for not."

"Sarah, it's your life." He hugged her and walked out.

She thought about what Evan said. Her dad was actually trying to get her to date someone else. She had to laugh because it wasn't going to work. She liked Mike, well from what time she had spent with him, and she wanted to know where this might go. If Mike was using her, then he was and she would deal with the fall out of it. But if he wasn't, then she might have a great relationship with him.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah spent the day deciding what to wear on her date and surfing the net for some gift ideas for her mom as it was her birthday coming up. She had received a text from her friend Jennie about the upcoming wedding of their friend, Kristen. Kristen needed to know if Sarah was going to bring a date to the wedding. Most of the bridesmaids had dates and Kristen thought it was better if every bridesmaid had a date. Sarah had no idea who she was going to bring. She wondered if Mike would go even though they only started dating. She was getting ready to answer the text when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the time and realized that it was Mike.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked when she opened it.

"I am." She smiled and grabbed her purse and they headed out.

They had dinner in a nice Italian restaurant and then decided to see a movie. After the movie, they headed to a small coffee shop. They ordered two cappuccinos and a dessert to share. Sarah decided to ask him to go to the wedding with her.

"Mike, I wanted to ask you something and you can totally say no. But I have a friend's wedding coming up and I need a date. I was hoping you would be my date. If you want to."

"I would love to be your date." He replied with a smile. He would finally be alone with her without her dad or anyone else nearby.

"Great. The wedding is in Cleveland." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Really? Who's getting married?" He thought he might know them. He had some friends there since he was from there.

"Kristen Baker and Greg Wilson." She replied to him.

"Greg is getting married. I'm shocked." Mike laughed. He and Greg had been on the same little league team.

"You know Greg?"

"Yeah. I can't believe he is getting married."

"He is."

"So, when is this wedding?"

"Two weeks."

"Okay, do we need to arrive early for it?"

"Yes. I have to be there on Thursday."

"Alright. Are we staying at a hotel?"

"No, we will stay at my apartment."

"Okay. I didn't know you lived in Cleveland?"

"I do but I travel so much I feel that I don't live there." She laughed. With her job, she traveled all over the world and never really had much time at home.

"I get that."

"I know. Well, it's getting late. We should go." She said looking at her watch.

"Yep." He stood up and helped her up. They headed back to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel and took the elevator up to her floor. He knew nothing more than a kiss would happen between them. He had gotten to know her over their two dates and he liked her more every moment he spent with her. But inside his mind was still the plan he had to get Jerry to drop out of Wrestlemania.

"I had a great time tonight." She said putting the key in the door.

"I did too." He replied before kissing her. "Goodnight, Sarah."

"Goodnight." She said as he pulled away. He kissed her one more time before leaving.

The next week went by as she was busy with taking the photos Vince wanted. She and Mike managed to get two more dates in before it was almost time for the wedding. She was nervous about them going to the wedding. It was a big deal to be dates for the wedding. It meant the relationship was turning serious but she wasn't sure that was what she or he wanted. They had been having a great time together and she never once picked up on anything that would say he was using her to get to her dad.

"So, you're flying out tonight for the wedding?" Jerry asked her as they were having dinner. It was the last chance to spend some time together before she left for the wedding and her next assignment.

"It is about time." He laughed. He had known Kristen and Jennie since the girls were thirteen and they met at boarding school. Jerry and Paula had disagreed about Sarah going to boarding school but Paula convinced him that it would be good for Sarah. So they sent her The Bishop Strachan School in Toronto, Canada. "Is Mike going with you?"

"Yes, dad, he is going." She said noticing the tone he used. "Dad, Mike has been nothing but nice to me."

"Princess, he is a snake in the grass. He is waiting and playing it cool but soon he will show his true colors."

"I think you're wrong but I will keep my eyes open, okay?"

"Alright. Just keep your eyes open." He said as they started eating again. He knew she wouldn't believe him about Mike until Mike showed his true colors. Which Jerry was sure would be soon.

After dinner, they headed back to the hotel. He told her to have a great time at the wedding and he would see her later. He had been invited to it but his schedule wouldn't allow it. He headed back to his room and thought about how he could stop the relationship he could see developing between Sarah and Mike. He knew Evan wouldn't ask her out but he knew there had to be someone. Someone who could turn her head away from Mike before she got hurt. He knew Mike was planning something and he wasn't going to let him hurt Sarah. He would do whatever to make sure it ended between them before it got more serious.

He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. He explained things to the person on the phone. He hoped they would agree to what he had in mind.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks went by and soon it was time for the wedding. Mike and Sarah arrived in Cleveland on Thursday before the wedding. They arrived at her apartment a short while later.

"Well, this is it." She said as they walked into a plush building. They took the elevator to the seventh floor and entered her apartment.

"Wow, this is a nice place." He said as they entered. The apartment look liked a Manhattan penthouse. It was decorated beautifully but also had the home feel.

"Thanks. I wanted something nice and comfortable. Come on, I will show you your room." She said walking down the hall. "This is the guest room."

She opened the door to the guest room. It was decorated in neutral colors and had a queen bed with a plasma TV and DVD player.

"It's great. I'm sure I will be happy here." He said as he placed his suitcase on the bed.

"This room does have a private bathroom. Everything should be in there you need."

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I will leave you to get unpacked." She made her way out of the room and toward her room.

She unpacked and got changed into something comfortable until she had to get ready for the party that was being held that night. She had told Mike on the plane that it was really a four day wedding. The ceremony was on Sunday while the days leading up to it were filled with other parties. That night was a dinner for the bride and groom's family and friends to get to know each other.

Mike unpacked and looked around the room. It was a nice guest room. He had thought about his plan on the flight. He wanted to make sure Jerry dropped out of Wrestlemania and he wanted to use Sarah to do that. But the more time he spent with her, he found himself enjoying it. She was not like he thought. She was a daddy's girl but she also had a mind of her own.

After unpacking and resting a little bit, they got dressed for the dinner party which was being held at the Hilton. Sarah dressed in a simple black satin dress and black stilettos. She had her hair down and curled. Mike was dressed in a black dress suit which complimented Sarah's outfit.

They arrived at the Hilton and headed into the ballroom. They were shown their seats which was next to Kristen and Greg.

"Mike, how long has it been?" Greg said to his friend.

"Years. Congratulations." Mike replied hugging him.

"Thanks. So, you're Sarah's date?" Greg smiled as he sat down beside Mike.

"Yes, we have been dating for three weeks I guess."

"That's great. Sarah is great."

"She is. I like her more each moment I spend with her."

"That's good. I met the guy she used to date and he was no picnic. He was jealous if she talked to anyone and I think he hit her. Kristen never told me for sure but I suspected he did. Sarah is a great girl who doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Mike looked down and then at Sarah. He knew his plan would end up hurting her. He was using her to get to her dad. He had been told by countless people that Sarah didn't deserved to be hurt. About what a great girl she was.

"Well, let's turn our attention to our girls." Mike laughed hoping to get the conversation back to something else.

The dinner went on and soon it was time for the toast to the couple. It was being given by Greg's brother, Mark.

"Everyone can I have your attention please? I would like to make a toast." Mark said standing up. "In a few days my baby brother Greg is getting married to a great girl. I never thought he would get married but Kristen is a great girl and I can't think of anyone better for my brother. Life is short and who you chose to spend your time with should be special. Love is one of the greatest things in the world. It should never be taken for granted or used to make something happen. Its special and finding the right person to share your love with is one of the greatest gifts. Greg, you have found the right person in Sarah. I wish you both nothing but the best. To Greg and Kristen."

"To Greg and Kristen." Everyone said as they held up their glasses.

Mike had heard the words of Greg's brother. He began to feel bad for what he was doing with Sarah. He was playing with her heart to get what he wanted. But his championship was the most important thing to him. As much as he felt bad for what he was doing with Sarah, he wanted to keep his championship more.

After the dinner, everyone headed to see where the reception would take place. Sarah was shocked when Mike took her hand and held it as they walked with the group to the ballroom of the Hilton.

"This is where the reception will be." Kristen said as the door opened.

The entire ballroom was being decorated with the colors of the wedding, navy blue and white. The tables were decorated with white tablecloths trimmed in navy blue. There were crystal bowls in the center of every table with floating navy and white candles. The entire place was decorated with arrangements of navy and white roses with baby's breath as well as candles everywhere.

"So, what do you think?" Kristen asked Sarah and the other bridesmaids.

"It's so you." Sarah laughed.

"I know." Kristen laughed back. "Well, I think we should all retire for the night and I will see you girls for our spa day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and soon went their separate ways. Mike drove them back to Sarah's in her SUV.

"So, what's this spa day?" He asked as they drove down the street that led to her place.

"Oh, it's something we have always done. So Kristen decided to have a spa day where we get massages, mani and pedis and get facials. Then we have the bridesmaids' luncheon and then the bachelorette party."

"So, tomorrow I won't see you at all?" He asked with a pout.

"Sorry, it's a girls day but I talked to Greg and you are going to spend the day with the guys. You will play golf in the morning, the lunch and the bachelor party."

"Thanks for that so when will I see you again."

"Friday night if I come home or probably Saturday morning for the wedding breakfast. Then we have some free time Saturday afternoon before the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner."

"Wow, this is a four day wedding." He laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. You don't have to attend everything with me. It's not required."

"No, I want to." He said taking her hand and kissing it gently.

She smiled when he did. She knew she was liking him more each day and every moment. But in her mind was her father's warning. But nothing had given any indication that he was using her. So she decided to enjoy the time with him and put the rest out of her mind and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sarah headed to spend the day with the girls while Mike headed to spend the day with the guys. When they got home from the party, they watched a movie and headed to bed.

"So, Sarah, tells us about Mike?" Kristen said as they were getting manicures and pedicures.

"There isn't much to tell right now. We have only been dating for three weeks or so. I like him."

"But?" Julie, the other friend, asked.

"But there are still some unanswered questions I guess."

"Like what?"

"My dad doesn't like him and says he is using me for some reason. He thinks Mike wants to get him out of Wrestlemania and what better way than to mess with his daughter."

"Do you think that?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know. I have no indication that he is but who knows."

"Sarah, how do you feel about him?"

"I like him but the questions are still in my mind."

"Sarah, if you like him then that's it. Don't let anyone tell you who you should date."

"I told my dad that I'm going to take the risk. If Mike is using me, then I will deal with that. But maybe he isn't."

"Sarah, life and love is a risk. You have to take it to get anything."

"You're right. That's why I decided to take the risk with Mike. I know how my dad and everyone feels about him but I want to see."

"That's great Sarah." Kristen was happy to see her friend happy. She remembered when Sarah was dating Matt. She always seemed to watch herself around him with what she did. Kristen was happy to see Sarah being herself.

"You know, Ben and I met at a wedding." Julie said with a smile.

"Mike and I aren't getting married. We just started dating and have yet to sleep together."

"You haven't' had sex with him yet?"

"No. I'm taking it slow. I don't want to jump into something again."

"I think that's good Sarah." Kristen added.

The girls let the subject drop the rest of the time and talked about Kristen and the wedding. It was great to get to talk things over with the girls. Sarah missed that when she was traveling.

"So, Mike, how do you like Sarah?" Greg asked as they played golf.

"I like her." He replied. It was the truth. He did like her.

"That's great. She is a great girl. It would be great for her to be with a nice guy."

Mike turned away when Greg said that. He knew he wasn't the nice guy they thought. He was using her to get what he wanted. But the time he was spending was making it harder to do. He found himself actually thinking about having something permanent with her.

"Sarah is great." Mike replied finally. "I hope I don't hurt her but I have no idea what's going to happen in this."

"You just have to be good to her and not be mean."

"Yeah." Mike laughed because Greg made it sound so easy.

Later that night the girls and the guys had their respective parties. Greg and Kristen had booked the parties in the same hotel. They figured it would be easier that way.

"Okay, we are all suited up." Julie laughed. Kristen was wearing a veil on her head and a white cotton sweat suit that had Soon-to-be-Mrs. Greg Wilson on the back of the hoddie. The bridesmaids had pink cotton sweat suits that had bridesmaids on the back and pink baseball caps.

"Okay, Kris, you're first." Kara said getting out the game. "You get to pin the macho on the man first."

The girls laughed when Kara put up a poster of a naked guy with a bulls eye on the private area and Greg's face on the guy. She put the blindfold on Kristen and spun her around once and handed her the gun that shot the foam dart.

"Kris, you missed completely." Julie laughed. Kristen had got the dart on the chest.

"Sarah is next." Kara said as she did the same with Sarah. "Nice shot Sarah. You obviously know what you're doing."

The girls laughed because Sarah got the bulls eye. "That comes from experience." Sarah laughed.

The next girls went and the girls had a good time drinking their cosmos. It wasn't long before Julie announced that the strippers were there.

While the girls were having theirs, the guys were having a great time. The strippers had done their dance and where now hanging on the guys. Most of the guys were drunk by this time. The next morning, almost everyone woke up in the hotel room with a hangover.

"Okay, guys up. We have to be downstairs for the breakfast." Greg said getting the guys up. His father had called him to remind him about the breakfast.

"Greg, it's early." Ben groaned.

"Guys, we can't be late for the breakfast." Greg said again.

Eventually the guys headed downstairs and met up with everyone else. The girls sat with their guys and the breakfast started. The hotel served a buffet for the guests which included mimosas. Once the breakfast was over, the wedding party and guests had the rest of the afternoon free before the rehearsal and dinner that night.

"So, what are we going to do?" Mike asked Sarah as they left the hotel.

"I thought we would head back to the apartment for a little while. We can watch a movie and hang out."

"I like that idea." He smiled.

They arrived at the apartment and she put in a movie and made them a snack and got some drinks. She couldn't help but think back to what her friends had said the night before. They told her to take the risk with her heart and see what happened.

As they got comfortable on the sofa, she moved to sit closer to him. He was the first guy she had dated since Matt. After the disaster that was her relationship with Matt, she never thought she would want to be with someone else in relationship but she did. Matt and Mike were nothing alike. Matt had started dating because of her dad and what he could possibly do for his career and he turned into a jerk. He wouldn't let her go with friends and he called her every hour to know what she was doing. He had hit her once but that was it. She left after that first hit. Now she was ready to have something with someone again. She was ready to take the risk she knew might come. There was that chance that he was using her to make sure her dad didn't go to Wrestlemania. But she honestly didn't think he was using her. She was certain that he really liked her for her not because of her dad.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the wedding. Sarah had to meet everyone at the salon for them to get their hair done. After the salon, Sarah headed home to get dressed. She was soon dressed in her navy blue and white bridesmaids dress. Once she was dressed, she walked out into the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked Mike who was waiting in the living room for her.

"I am." He said getting up. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled as they headed out. He drove them to the hotel and left her to see the bride and other bridesmaids.

The wedding soon started and they were at the reception. The guests headed into the other ballroom as the bride and groom and attendants had their picture taken. The guests enjoyed drinks and hor oeuvres and a slide show of pictures of the couple.

Once the pictures were taken, the wedding party headed into the reception. Everyone was introduced and soon everyone was dancing and enjoying the buffet. The couple had their first dance and then the mother/son dance and father/daughter dance. Once that was over, everyone else got up and danced. When the way you look tonight came on, Sarah grabbed Mike's hand and led him to the dance floor.

As they slowly moved to the song, she felt wonderful being in his arms. She knew she was slowly falling for him and it scared her a little bit but she was open to taking the chance. They danced some more before the party ended and they headed back to her apartment. Both were a little drunk from the wedding.

When they got to her apartment, she wasted no time in kissing him. As the kissed turned more passionate they made their way to the bedroom. Sarah turned to let him unzip her dress which then fell to the floor. He then kissed her again. She unbuttoned his shirt which soon joined her dress on the floor. He moved her to the bed and they started to make love.

"You would never hurt me right?" She whispered pulling away from him a little to look into his blue eyes.

He couldn't really say anything. He just kissed her as they started to make love. He couldn't lie to her while they were together like that. He had slowly begun to rethink his plan. With the time he had spent with her over the last few days, he found himself falling more for her. He never considered that when he decided to get to know her to get back at her dad. He figured he could play her and it would be no big deal.

As they made love, it was more passionate than either thought it would be. Afterwards as they laid there, Sarah knew she was in love with him. She hoped he felt the same.

"Mike, how do you feel about us?" She asked as she laid there with her head on his chest.

"Sarah, I like you but I honestly don't know exactly how I feel." He danced around the question. He didn't want to lie to her. "I know I like you and I want to get to know you more. I think we can have something but I don't want to rush or immediately name what we have."

"Alright. I understand. I don't want to rush things either. I just wanted to know if you saw this going somewhere."

"I do see it going somewhere. I hope it does."

She smiled and kissed him. That was what she wanted to hear from him. She knew this meant he liked her and it had nothing to do with her dad.

The next day was Monday and both got ready to fly out for RAW that night. The wedding had brought them closer together. She felt they had grown a little stronger as a couple. She knew her dad wouldn't be happy that their relationship was moving forward. They caught their flight and flew to Phoenix. They then checked into the hotel. She wasn't surprised to find her dad waiting in the lobby.

"Sarah, I got you your normal room near me." Jerry said handing her the key.

"Thanks dad." She said taking it.

"Was the wedding fun?"

"It was great. I had a great time and I really got to know Mike better." She noticed her dad's face. "Dad, I know you don't like him but I like him. I feel we really connected more at the wedding."

"Sarah, I wish you wouldn't be with him but I trust you so I will leave it alone." He said as they took the elevator to the floor. He had no intention of leaving it alone. He had made his plans with someone on the RAW roster who agreed to help him break up Mike and Sarah.

"Thanks dad." She hugged him as they arrived at the room. She opened it and went in. She was glad that her dad was warming up to the idea of her and Mike.

After unpacking, she headed to the arena where Vince wanted some photos of the superstars taken. She started taking the photos of them backstage and everywhere else Vince wanted. She took the photos for the rest of RAW.

She was shocked when David Hart Smith came over to talk to her. They had met a few times but weren't exactly friends.

"David, did you need something?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to say hey and I heard you were dating Mike."

"I am dating him."

"That's great. I'm happy for you especially after everything you went through with Matt."

"Thanks. It's great that someone is happy for me." She smiled. "Well, I have to go. See you later."

"See you Sarah." He said as she left.

"Did you tell her you were happy for her?" Jerry asked walking up to him.

"Yes."

"Good. That will help you get to know her more and her to know you more. Which will lead to you and she together and Mike out of the picture."

"Jerry, I do want to be with your daughter but are you sure she will dump Mike?"

"Once she finds out that he is using her to get to me. She will be heartbroken and there you will be ready to comfort her."

"You really think Mike is using her?"

"I do. I know he is. I have to go see you later."

Jerry walked away and toward the ring to announce. He knew deep inside that Mike was using Sarah. He hoped that once she spent time with David. She would like him and dump Mike. But if that didn't' work then when she heard Mike admit he used her, she would dump him and be with David. After Matt, he didn't want her to date a wrestler again but since it seemed she was determined to be with one, David was a great guy. He was one of the only ones Jerry thought was okay for his daughter. He just now had to get Mike or Alex to admit that he was using her to get to him.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

After the show that night, Sarah and Mike headed out to a club with the roster. Sarah was having a great time and drinking more than she probably should have but she wanted to have fun. She pulled Mike onto the dance floor with her as Beyounce's "Naughty Girl" played. Mike knew Sarah had drunk a little much but he was having such a great time with her that it didn't matter.

DH Smith watched from his table as Sarah and Mike danced. They looked happy but he thought about what Jerry had said. Mike was just using her and DH thought he was. But he also felt bad that he would be helping break her heart.

"Man, you okay?" Kofi asked him sitting down by him.

"Yeah. Just thinking." DH replied.

Kofi saw him watching Sarah. "You know she really likes Mike right?"

"Yeah I know. Sarah and I are friends."

"I'm just saying. She really likes Mike. I don't want you to try and get hurt."

"I'm not going after her. I'm going to be her friend. But if or should I say when Mike breaks up with her, its fair game."

"I don't see him breaking up with her."

"Let's hope not because she deserves a great guy." He watched them for a minute before getting up and leaving. He knew he had to wait to bid his time.

John and Randy watched Sarah and Mike. Jerry asked them to make sure Mike was behaving himself around her. From what they had seen, it looked like Sarah was making all the moves. Both thought Jerry was being too overprotective of her. Yes Mike was bad news but she was an adult who obviously knew what she wanted.

"Let's get out of here." Sarah whispered to Mike when they were dancing close to a slow song. He nodded and they headed out the door.

They took a cab to the hotel and ended up making out in the elevator on their way to her room. Once they arrived at her room, she took the key and opened the door as they continued to kiss.

Mike backed her against the door which caused it to close. He continued to kiss her passionately. She pulled away to take off her dress which fell to the floor. She then pulled him to her again as she kissed him. Her hands moved to unbuttoned his shirt which soon joined her dress on the floor. She then kissed him again before unbuttoning his pants.

He moved them to the bed and unhooked her bra before laying her down on the bed. Once they were close, he entered. She moaned in passion as he did. She loved making love to him. It was more passionate than she thought it could be. He continued to move in and out her as she moaned loudly for him to continue. He was certain that the whole floor heard her as they climax together.

Afterwards he pulled out of her and laid beside her. She moved to lay her head on his chest as he lovingly stroked her hair.

"That was incredible." She said catching her breath.

"It was that and I can't believe you were that loud with your dad next door."

"Shut up." She said with a laugh playfully hitting him. "I hope my dad is sound to sleep and heard nothing."

"I think the whole floor hear you." He laughed.

"Oh they did not."

"Okay." He kissed her.

As they laid there, he thought about the plan he had going in. He had been trying to figure out how he could keep his title and keep her too. He didn't want to lose either one.

The next morning Sarah met her dad for breakfast downstairs. She was shocked to see DH with him.

"Dad, David." She said sitting down.

"Princess. Sleep well?" Jerry asked. He had heard her and Mike next door to him.

"I did." She replied figuring he had heard her which was why he was asking.

"Great. So what is your plan today?"

"I thought I would go sightseeing with Mike."

"Oh I was hoping we could spend some time together."

"We can dad. Why don't you come with me and Mike? Get to know him outside of the ring and his character."

"I don't think Mike has any other character beside the Miz." Jerry replied.

"Daddy, you said you were going to try." She said using daddy on him. It always melted him to give in to her.

"Alright. I will go sightseeing with you and him."

"Great. I will get him and meet you in the lobby." She said hugging her dad and heading out.

Once she was gone, Jerry turned to David. "I want you to listen around while I'm with them. Alex might slip up and say something. I want to know if he is using her. I know he is but I need proof. Once I know he is, then we will arrange for her to hear it."

"Alright." David said getting up and leaving. He immediately went to where Alex was working out.

"Please try with my dad." Sarah begged Mike.

"Sarah, he hates me and I don't really care for him." He replied as he got dressed.

"Do this for me?" She pouted.

He looked to see her pout. He sighed. The last thing he wanted was to spend some time with Jerry Lawler. He had begun to guard himself in his talking with Sarah so as to not let it know what his motives where to begin with. Now he would have to be more guarded around Jerry.

"Alright. I will try for you." He said kissing her gently.

"Thank you." She said with a big smile. She hoped this would help both her dad and Mike get to know each other better.

Mike took her hand as they headed out of the room and toward the lobby. He sighed a little when he saw Jerry there. He hoped this day went okay for Sarah. Sarah saw the looks her dad and Mike were exchanging. She hoped they both would put their issues aside for her. She wanted them both in her life and to get along. But she also knew the hatred they felt was so strong. Could they really leave it behind for her?

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The trio started out seeing all the normal sights in Milwaukee. Sarah wasn't really crazy about the state but she had to admit, it was beautiful. She held Mike's hand as they went on a tour of a museum. Jerry followed behind them a little. He was thinking about how to get the relationship to end. Mike was not good enough for his daughter and he knew he was using her. When lunch came they headed to a little bistro John had told her about. They ordered some lunch and sat by the window.

"So, did you guys have fun at the museum?" Sarah asked as they waited.

"It was fun because I was with you." Mike said leaning over to kiss her. She giggled when he did.

"It was fine Sarah. Do you have to do that in front of me? Its bad enough I had to hear you having sex. I would prefer not to see you kissing."

"Sorry dad." She replied as the waitress brought their drinks. She noticed her dad's tone.

"Jerry, I just wanted to tell you that I hope we can put our difference aside. I really like Sarah and I want us to get along."

"Mike, I don't trust you with my daughter. I don't trust you period. I'm only trying to get along with you for Sarah's sake. But I will not forget everything you have done to me."

"Please can you just try to get along? You told me you would." Sarah said as the waitress brought their lunch.

"Sarah we are trying but I don't see us getting along." Jerry said to her. "Sarah, I don't like Mike and I know I never will. He is using you to try to get me to drop out of Wrestlemania. You will see that eventually."

He got up and headed out. He just didn't want to be around Mike. He hated that this was getting in the way of his relationship with his daughter but he didn't like Mike. He had to make sure their relationship ended. He went back to the hotel and found DH. He explained to him that they needed to put their plan into action. He wanted Mike out of the picture.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Mike said as they walked around a park drinking coffee.

"It's okay. I know you both tried. It just isn't easy for you to be in the same place." She said with a frown. She wished her dad would at least put more of an effort into things.

"It isn't easy. I have always followed your dad's career and I patterned some of mine after his."

"I know. It's just my dad is important to me and you are too. I don't want to be torn between you."

"Sarah." He said turning and places his hand on her cheek. "I promise outside of the ring, I will try with your dad."

She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. She hoped her dad would try harder. They were the two most important men in her life. They headed back to the hotel to relax before RAW.

Sarah sat in Mike's locker room during the show and saw when Mike called her dad into the ring. She heard him say how he patterned his career after it and she heard her dad tell Mike that he was nothing like him. She watched as Mike attacked her dad and then Ted DiBiase and finally Daniel Bryan came out and the GM made them into a tag match.

After it was over she watched her dad and Daniel celebrate their win. She waited and Mike and Alex soon came into the locker room. She didn't say anything to him. She waited for him to talk to her. He headed to the shower and got changed. He walked into the locker room and saw that Alex was gone and Sarah was waiting.

"Sorry about what happened out there." He said walking over to her and kissing her.

"It's okay. Its part of the show right." She said to him.

"Yeah." He didn't say anymore about it. "Do you want to go to the club?"

"No, I want to go to dinner and then back to the hotel with you." She said kissing him.

"Alright." He smiled as he took her hand and walked to the parking lot.

They headed to a small café near the hotel and had a nice dinner. Afterwards they headed back to the hotel. She texted her dad and told him goodnight and that she loved him. He texted her back and said the same.

Once they got back to the hotel, she put in a movie and they sat on the sofa in the room. It wasn't long before they were in the bed. Once she was asleep, he got up and texted Alex that they needed a new plan. He didn't want to hurt Sarah. He wanted his title and her.

He didn't realize that someone stole Alex's phone earlier and they were getting the message about the plan that Mike and Alex had made regarding Sarah and Jerry. They saved it and forwarded it to another phone and then left the phone at the front desk so someone could return it to him.

"How did you get Alex's phone?" John asked Randy as they sat in the hotel bar.

"DH dropped it in the hallway. I picked it up and was going to return it until I got that text message. John, Mike was using Sarah. Now he wants to make a new plan to keep his title and get Sarah." Randy had saved the message to his phone and then returned it to the front desk.

"I think we should tell Jerry and show him the text." John said to him.

"It will make him hate Mike more."

"So. It will save Sarah some heartache."

"She will be hurt anyway once she founds out."

"Randy, we have to tell them both. Sarah doesn't deserve to be used."

"You're right. Let's go show it to him."

Randy and John made their way to Jerry's hotel room. Both knew Jerry was going to be angry about this but Sarah didn't deserve Mike using her.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, alerts and favorites on this story. You guys are awesome.

Written for RatedrKjErIcHo. Hope you continue to like it.

* * *

Randy knocked on Jerry's hotel room door and waited for him to open it. He and John had agreed to show Jerry the text and let him decide what to do. Both were sorry that Sarah was going to be hurt over this but it was better than her getting in deeper with Mike and then find out.

"Randy, John what you are doing here?" Jerry asked them when he opened the door.

"We have something to show you and it is going to angry you." Randy said walking in. John followed and both sat down on the sofa in the room.

"What do you have?" Jerry asked interested.

"This." Randy showed him the text Mike sent to Alex. It explained their plans and how Mike wanted to come up with another so he could get Sarah and keep his title.

"I knew it." Jerry said angrily. "Randy, can you send this to my phone? I want to show Sarah."

"Yeah." Randy forwarded it to Jerry. "Jerry, you know this is going to hurt Sarah."

"I know that but its better this way than her get deeper involved with Mike. They are slowly getting serious. If this were to come out and they are engaged or married or if she is pregnant, it would hurt more. This stops it from going any further."

"Alright. Just be prepared for the repercussions." John said as he and Randy left the room.

Jerry picked up his phone and called Sarah and asked her to come to his room. He knew this was going to break his daughter's heart but it was better than her being with Mike. She would hurt for a little bit and then move on from him and if Jerry had his way right to David Hart Smith.

"What did you need dad?" Sarah asked.

"I wanted to show you this. It was sent to my phone by Randy who got from Alex's phone." Jerry went right to the text and showed it to her.

"This can't be right. What did you do to make this happen?" Sarah asked him not believing the text message.

"Baby, I didn't do anything. Mike is using you and this proves. Just ask him if you don't think this is real. Show him the text and see if he denies it. Just watch his face when he tells you."

"I'm going to talk to Mike and I know this is a mistake. Dad, I hope you didn't do this on purpose." She walked out taking his phone with her.

Sarah walked down the hall toward her hotel where she knew Mike was. She couldn't believe her dad would go this far. Mike wasn't using her she was sure he wasn't. She arrived at the door and headed in. She found Mike sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"What did your dad want?" He asked when he saw her.

"He wanted to show me this." She said walking over and showing him the text. "Did you send that to Alex?"

"If I sent that to Alex, how would it get on your dad's phone?" He knew he had to cover or he would lose Sarah.

"Randy found Alex's phone. He was going to return but he got the text message so he saved to his phone and then turned Alex's into the desk. He then sent this to my dad's phone." She said walking to the other side of the room. "Did you send it to Alex?"

He was silent. He didn't' want to lie but he couldn't tell her the truth. He had to cover.

"Mike, please just tell me. Did you send this text to Alex?"

"Yes. Sarah, I did ask you out to get to your dad. But over the last few weeks, I have enjoyed things between us. I wanted to be with you because I want to be. I love you Sarah." He realized he had never said that to her before. "I do love you."

"How can you love me? You used me. I honestly thought you liked me." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "You only wanted my dad out of the picture. How could you use me like that? I told everyone you weren't doing that."

She sat down on the bed and started crying. "I told everyone you were different than your character. You really made me look like an idiot. I fell in love with you. I gave up time with my dad for you. I went against my dad for you and it was all for nothing."

"No, Sarah, it wasn't." He said kneeling in front of her. He took her face in his hands. "I love you and I regret that I tried to use you. Sarah, please can't we forget this and move on. I love you more than I thought I could."

"I can't be someone I don't trust and right now I don't trust you." She walked over to the door and opened it. "I think you should leave and never speak with me again. If you see me in the hallway at the arena or anywhere, walk the other way. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Sarah, please don't do this. I love you. I do love you."

"You lied and used me. You don't do that to someone you love."

"Sarah, it started out like that but I fell in love with you and I hate that I started out using you."

"It's too late now for anything. I don't trust you. Leave." She once again pointed outside.

"I'll go but I'm not done yet. I will get you to trust me again and I will win you back. I'm not giving up on us." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out. He was going to get her to trust him again.

Sarah couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She picked up her dad's phone and headed back to his room. She wanted to give him his phone back.

"Here is your phone." She said handing it to him. "I hope you're happy. You finally got what you wanted. Mike out of my life. I hope it was worth it to you. I hope it was worth your daughters' heartbreaking."

"Sarah, I never wanted you hurt." He said taking the phone. "Please come in and we can talk about this."

"No. I need some time to sort this out. I just had my heartbroken." She turned to leave. "Dad, I love you and I know you only wanted what was best. But you should have let this play out."

She walked back toward her room and thought about things. She remembered what she told everyone. That she was willing to take the risk with Mike. If he was using her, she would deal with it. Now, she found out he was using her. She would deal with this but for now she wanted to forget. She wanted to focus on anything else and she wanted someone other than her dad to talk to.

She passed a hotel room and knew who it belonged to. She wanted to talk to someone and he was a good friend and listener. She knocked on the hotel room door and it soon opened.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked the person.

The person shook their head yes and she headed in.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

"What's up Sarah?" Randy asked her once she was inside his hotel room.

"I think you know." She replied sitting down on the bed. She just needed someone to talk too.

"Your dad showed you the text right?" He said handing her a beer from the six pack in his refrigerator.

"Yes. How could I be so stupid? Everyone said Mike was using me and I didn't believe them." She said with tears as she drank the beer.

"Sarah, you weren't stupid. You wanted to believe that Mike was a good guy and not using you."

"Yeah but I was wrong. I should have listened to my dad."

"Sarah, you knew what you were getting into. You told everyone if Mike was using you, you would deal with that and it was worth the risk."

"I know I said that and it's true. I'm going to move on from this." She said as they sat on the bed. "I just wanted Mike to be the one. I just knew he was."

"Sarah, the one for you is out there. You will see."

"Thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek. It was in that moment that she wanted forget everything. She kissed him on the lips.

She pulled back a little before pulling him to her and kissing him again. She felt his hands on her as they kissed. She moved her hand under his shirt and soon pulled it over his head and it was on the floor. He unbuttoned her shirt and removed her bra and they soon joined his on the floor.

They kissed again as she moved back on the bed until she was at the head of the bed. He kissed her lips and then moved to the neck. Before long they were making love.

Afterwards as they laid there, both really didn't say too much. Sarah was thinking about how much she was hurt and how being with Randy made it not hurt as much. Randy was thinking about how this so wasn't something he expected. He and Sarah were friends but now he wasn't sure what they were.

"Sarah, we have to talk about what happened." He said getting up and pulling on his jeans.

"Okay, let's talk." She replied to him.

"Do you want to explain what happened here?"

"We had sex."

"I know that. But you just broke up with Mike and we are friends."

"I know we are friends. That is why I came here. I came here to talk to my friend and you made me feel better." She said getting up and putting on his shirt. "Randy, I don't think we should analyze this. Mike and I are over."

"I know that but this is something that might change our relationship."

"I don't think it will." She replied getting out of bed and walking over to him. "Randy, we needed each other. I don't see why it has to change anything."

"So we are friends nothing more."

"Friends." She said kissing him.

"I don't think we should do this again."

"Why not? It's not like we are attached to anyone." She smiled pulling him into a kiss again. They were soon in bed making love.

The next morning Sarah headed back to her room and got showered and changed. She was meeting some of the girls for breakfast. She got into the elevator and found Mike in the there. She stood in the elevator and was quiet.

"Sarah, I'm sorry please talk to me." Mike said moving closer to her. "I never meant to hurt you. I knew that you might be hurt but I was trying to find a way for that not to happen."

"Really?" She said using the word his character used all the time. "You never meant to hurt me. You knew once the truth came out that I would be."

"I wanted to stop that. I was trying to find a way to keep my title and have you too."

"Oh my god, it's all about that title. You know what? Why don't you "be" with your title. You love it more." She replied just as the door opened. She walked out and headed to meet the girls.

She sat down and ordered breakfast. She saw Mike walk in with Alex. He looked her way but she didn't look at him. Right after Mike, Randy walked in with John. He smiled at Sarah who smiled back.

"So, Sarah, why are you not with Mike?" Natalya asked her.

"Because he was using me like everyone said. He sent a text to Alex which got forward to Randy and then my dad."

"Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry." She said placing a hand on her arm.

"It's okay. I said if he was using me, I would deal with it and I am. Last night I went to see someone and I had the best sex. It really took my mind off things."

"Sarah, using sex is not the thing to do." Natalya was shocked because that was not something Sarah would do.

"I wasn't really using sex. It really just happened. I went to talk to someone and things just went from there. But it was great sex."

"Sarah, I'm not even going to say anything."

"Thanks." Sarah replied as they finished breakfast.

After breakfast Sarah headed to see Vince about some photos he wanted taken. He wanted some to promote Mike and the match against her dad. She took the photos and headed to see how they turned out.

Mike tried to talk to Sarah the whole time. He wanted her to forgive him. He hated what had happened. He hated that he started this to use her against her dad. After getting to know her, he really liked her and wanted them to have something. But now because Alex had lost his phone, it was ruined. He had to find a way to get Sarah back before someone else moved in on her.

Jerry watched the reaction of Sarah and Mike after the break up. He hated that Sarah was hurting but it was better than her getting more serious about Mike and then finding out about things. She would eventually get over it and move on.

Randy watched Sarah with the divas as they talked and had breakfast. His mind went back to the night before that he had spent with Sarah. It had been amazing but they were friends and he knew she was trying to get over Mike.

"Randy, are you okay?" John asked seeing that he was in thought about something.

"Yeah I'm good." He replied just as his phone went off. He saw it was a text from Sarah.

_RKO, meet me at my room twenty minutes. We have to talk. Sarah._

He texted her back and told her he would met her there. He wondered what she wanted to talk about. He looked over at Mike who was talking to Alex about something. He then looked to Jerry who looked pleased that Mike and Sarah were finished.

"John, I have to go see you later." Randy headed out and up to Sarah's room.

Sarah hoped Randy would be okay with what she wanted to talk about. She was done with dating guys and getting hurt. That was all she seemed to do. So what she had in mind would benefit everyone.

"Sarah, what did you want?" Randy asked when he got to her room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I have in mind."

"What?"

"I had fun last night with you and I was thinking it would be fun to do it again."

"Sarah, what are you talking about? I don't want a relationship."

"I don't either. I'm done with dating and getting hurt."

"Okay then what is going on?"

"I want us to be friend with benefits. If you need sex then you call me and the same goes for me. No commitments or dating. Just sex when we needed it."

"You would be alright with that? Sarah, I know you. You won't be happy with that."

"I will be. We have been friends forever. I see no problem with us hooking up every now and then." She said walking over and kissing him.

"Sarah, are you sure about this?" He asked pulling away from her.

"I'm sure." She replied kissing him again.

They were soon in bed making love. He wondered if this was the right thing with her. She had always been in a relationship. This wasn't something she would have normally done. But he figured with everything she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days went by and Mike tried to get Sarah to talk to him but she wouldn't even see him. He hoped that talking to one of her friends would help. He knew she was close to Natalya. He found Natalya in hotel restaurant and sat down in front of her.

"Nattie, can I talk to you?" He said.

"What do you want Mike?" She asked knowing it was something to do with Sarah.

"I wanted to talk about Sarah. I feel horrible about what happen. How can I get her to forgive me?"

"I don't know you can. You hurt her so much."

"I never meant to. I love her and I know she doesn't believe that but I do."

"Well you should have thought more before you did this stupid thing."

"I know."

"I have to go. Sorry I couldn't help." Natalya got up and walked out.

Mike sighed and headed up the room. He knew which one was Sarah's room so he decided to go by and see if maybe she would talk to him. He arrived at her room and went to knock on the door. Just as he was going to, he heard noises inside. He had been with her enough to know that was her having sex with someone. He knocked on the door. He wanted to know who she was with. He didn't' know how she could move on so fast.

"What?" She asked opening the door in her robe.

"Sarah, I want to talk to you." He said trying to come in the room but she wouldn't let him pass.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said to him. "Mike, you screwed up. Just leave me alone."

He didn't have time to react when she shut the door. He wanted to know who she was with. He headed to his room and began to figure out a plan to know who she was with and how to get her back. He wanted her back and nothing was going to stop him including the new guy she was with.

"What did Mike want?" Randy asked when she came back to the bed.

"He wanted to talk. I'm not forgiving him." She said getting back into bed.

"Sarah, do you love him?"

"I do but that's not enough. He used me to try to get my dad out of the title shot."

"I know that but he really liked you once he got to know you."

"Yeah maybe but it doesn't change that he used me. I'm done."

"If you're sure, you know that I got your back."

"Well I hope so." She smiled before kissing him.

"Sarah." He said pulling away.

"What? We agreed to this. I thought you were having fun. Randy, if you don't want to do this anymore, it's cool. We are friends and nothing can change that."

"I just don't' know if this is right for you. Sarah, you have always been in a relationship. How can you be okay with this?"

"Randy, I have been hurt so many times. I don't want a relationship. I want fun. We are having fun."

"I know we are."

He thought about things. He thought about ending it with her but the truth was he was enjoying being with her. They talked about things in their lives but never made demands on each other. If all they wanted was sex, then that was what they did. If they wanted to talk about life, they did that. It was the best of everything really, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was something she really wanted.

He kissed her again and they started to make love. They stayed together the whole night.

The next morning, they got dressed and headed down for breakfast. It wouldn't look weird because they were friends and had breakfast together a lot. They sat down and were soon joined by John and then Sarah's dad.

"So, Sarah, have you talked to D.H.?" Jerry asked her. He wanted her with a good guy and he thought D.H. was that.

"No. I've been busing with things."

"I think you should date him. He is nice."

"Dad, I'm not ready to date anyone. I just broke up with Mike not that long ago. I can't just move on. I'm actually done with dating for now."

"Sarah, are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to just have some fun with my friends and take a dating break."

"Alright." Jerry said agreeing.

After breakfast, Randy had a signing so Sarah hung out with John.

"Sarah, are you sure about not dating?"

"Yes. I just don't want to deal with the hurt anymore."

"And sleeping with Randy won't hurt?"

"How did you know that?"

"I heard you." He laughed. "Actually Randy told me. He needed someone to talk to about things."

"John, he and I are friends and we are having fun."

"Just be careful Sarah. This could backfire." He said as they walked down the hall.

Neither saw Alex nearby who heard their conversation. He knew Mike would want to know about this. He headed to the room where Mike was.

"What do you want?" Mike asked when Alex sat down.

"I thought you would want to know what I heard."

"What?"

"Sarah is sleeping with Orton."

"What?" Mike asked with a mix of anger and shock.

"I heard her tell Cena that she was sleeping with Orton."

"I can't believe that. It has to be Jerry who pushed them together. I will not let him have her."

Mike headed to see Randy. He wanted to talk to him man to man about things. He would not let anyone take what was his, which was Sarah.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Mike headed to see Randy. He had to know what exactly was going on between him and Sarah. He knew that Sarah still loved him. He knocked on the door and waited for Randy to come. When he didn't, Mike headed to Sarah's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"What?" She asked when she opened it.

"I want to know if you're sleeping with Randy." He said walking in. He was shocked to see John sitting there.

"Why do you care Mike? We are done." Sarah said closing the door and walking over.

"Sarah, I love you. I know you still love me."

"I might still love you but we are done. You broke my trust and used me. I can't be with you. Move on."

"Sarah, please you have no idea how much I hate what I did. Please give me another chance and I promise you won't regret it."

Sarah stood there thinking. She did still love him but she wasn't sure he really deserved another chance.

"I'm sorry. I need time to sort this out." She walked back to the door and opened. "It would be better if you left."

Mike walked to the door but stopped at Sarah. "I'm not giving up. I will get you back."

Sarah sighed as he walked out and down the hall. She shut the door and walked back in. She sat down beside John.

"So, what are you going to do?" John asked her.

"I don't know. I don't trust him. Can I really be with someone I don't trust?"

"Sarah, Mike made a mistake. A stupid mistake. He thought he could use you and not fall for you. But he didn't realize that you're easy to love. Every guy who is around you and dates you immediately falls in love with you." He said placing his arm around her. "Which is why I don't think sleeping with Randy is a good idea."

"John, what I do with Randy or anyone else is my business."

"I know." He smiled. "Now back to Mike. If you love him then make him earn your trust back. Let him court you as they say. Let him prove how much he loves you."

"I don't know. I do still love him but I'm not sure." She said to him. "But that is an excellent idea." She said kissing him on the cheek. "You are a genius."

"I know. Oh Sarah, maybe you should stop sleeping with Randy."

"No. I'm not sure Mike can do what you say. I'm not stopping what is going on with Randy."

John sighed as Sarah left to talk to Mike. This was a strange situation and there was no guarantee how it would work especially with Sarah sleeping with Randy. He wondered if maybe Sarah felt more than she realized for Randy.

Sarah arrived at Mike's room and knocked on the door. He answered and was shocked to see her there.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" He asked moving to let her in.

"I came here with a proposition for you."

"What?"

"You broke my trust and that's not easy to earn back. I propose you court me as they say. If you can prove that you truly love me, then we will try again. But you have to earn my trust back. Prove that you love me for me and not because you were using me. That's it." She said to him. "Do you accept the terms?"

"Are you going to stop sleeping with Orton?"

"No. That is not your business. This is the proposition. You earn my trust back and prove that you truly love me."

"I accept."

"Good." She left the room and him to his thoughts.

He was happy that she was almost giving him a second chance but he was angry that she was going to continue to sleep with Randy. He had to make her see that he did love her. He knew he loved her but now he just had to make her see that and earn her trust back. He knew that was not going to be easy with her dad probably constantly trying to undermine him. He had to figure out a way to prove it to her.

After speaking with Mike, Sarah headed to Randy's room. She wanted to talk to him about things and get his opinion. She knocked on the door and he let her in.

"Sarah, is something wrong?" He asked as they sat on the bed.

"I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"What?"

"John had the idea to get Mike to prove he loves me. If he can prove that he truly loves me then I will think about giving him a second chance."

"Do you still love Mike?"

"Yes. I do but I don't trust him."

"I think it's a great idea. If he can prove that he loves you, and then give him the chance."

"Do you hate that I'm doing that?"

"No. Sarah, I could never hate you." He said hugging her. "Do you want to stop this?"

"No. I don't. I honestly don't know that Mike can do what I ask and I'm not stopping this based a chance. But if you want to stop this, then that's fine. No hard feelings. We are friends and we will always be friends."

"I don't want to stop Sarah." He said kissing her.

Things got heated up pretty quickly and they were soon making love. Afterwards both thought about their arrangement. Randy was happy with it because it was sex with no commitment. Sarah was happy with it for the same reason. They both knew it couldn't go on forever but they were content with things the way they were. Sex when they needed it and no romantic entanglements.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The next week went by pretty quick. Sarah was busy with taking photos for Vince. She had also been doing some thinking and she realized that John was right. It wasn't good for her to be sleeping with Randy while Mike was trying to prove that he loved her. She needed to end things with Randy. She realized that she was being selfish to want both. She texted Randy and asked him to meet her in her hotel room.

"What's up, Sarah? You said it was important." Randy asked walking in the room.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Alright." He said sitting beside her.

"I have been thinking and I realize that it isn't right for me to be sleeping with you while Mike is trying to prove he loves me. What does that say about me?"

"Sarah, it doesn't really say anything about you." He said placing his arm around her. "If you want to end this, then okay. We can end it."

"I know ending it is the right thing." She knew it was but what could it hurt to be with him one more time. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Sarah, I thought you wanted to end this." He said pulling away. "You need to be sure of what you want."

"I do want to end this. It's the right thing but what would it hurt to be together one more time."

He thought about what she was saying. She was right what would it hurt to be together one more time. He wasted no time in kissing her and they were soon in bed.

After they ended it, Sarah headed to see Mike. She wanted to tell him so he would know that her focus was on him proving how much she meant to him and that he truly loved her.

"Sarah, what are you doing here? Our date isn't until later." Mike said to her. They had made plans to go out to dinner that night.

"I wanted to let you know that I ended things with Randy. It wasn't good for me to be sleeping with him while you were trying to prove you love me. So, I ended it."

"Wow, I didn't think you would do that until you were sure I loved you. But I'm glad you did. Sarah, I do love you and I want us to be together. Please believe that."

"I can't yet. I don't trust you." She said walking to the door. "I will see you tonight."

She walked out of the room and headed back to hers. It had been weeks since she learned the truth about why he asked her out. She began to get dressed for the date. She thought about things as she looked in the mirror. She wanted to trust him again but her mind kept going to the fact that he wanted to use her.

They went out like they planned that night. They had dinner and then took a walk in the garden of the hotel.

"I had a good time tonight." Sarah said as they walked.

"I did too." He replied.

"Well, I think we should call it an evening." She said walking toward the hotel.

"Right." He said as they got there.

He walked her to her room and kissed her on the cheek and told her goodnight. He then headed to his room. The date had gone well and he knew it was what they needed. But he knew it wasn't enough to get her trust back yet.

"Please tell me you are not back seeing him." Jerry said walking up. He had seen Mike walk her to the door and kiss her.

"I'm not exactly seeing him." She said turning to him. "He is trying to prove that he loves me and doesn't just want to use me to get to you. He is trying to earn my trust back."

"Sarah, he isn't right for you. I thought you were getting to know D.H."

"He is currently seeing Nikki." She replied opening her door and walking in. Her dad followed her in.

"Oh. Well there has to be someone else you like."

"Dad, I realize that you don't like Mike but I'm working to giving him another chance."

"He doesn't deserve another chance."

"Dad, I love you but I need to make my own decisions."

"Alright. But I think you're making a mistake." He hugged her. "But I will let your judgment stand on this."

She watched as he walked out. She knew he only wanted what was best for her but she was old enough to make her own decisions. She loved Mike even if she didn't trust him at this time.

She had no idea what was coming in the next few months and how it would change everything and everyone.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah sat in her hotel room texting a friend who lived in Tampa about coming to see her. She hadn't really felt good over the last few weeks. She had to cancel her dates with Mike a few times because she wasn't feeling well. They were still working out their relationship. She wanted to take it slow and try to trust him again. Trust was one of the hardest things to get back in any relationship. She had cancelled their date that night because she didn't feel good. She had just gotten comfortable when she heard a knock on the door.

"Eve, what's up?" She asked her friend.

"I wanted to see if you felt better." Eve said walking in. "And by the looks of you, I guess not. How often do you get sick?"

"I don't usually throw up until the evening. I have been very tired lately."

"Sarah, are you late?" Eve said with a smile.

"Late for what?"

"Did you miss your period?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sarah went to her purse and got her planner. "Okay, let's see."

Eve watched Sarah counting the days on the calendar. She had the suspicious that Sarah was pregnant.

"I'm ten days late?" Sarah said looking up to Eve. "Oh, this cannot be happening."

"Do you want me to go get a test?"

"Will you?"

"Of course." Eve hurried out to the hotel gift shop.

Sarah couldn't believe that she might be pregnant. She was always careful and she and Mike hadn't been together in months.

"Okay, Miss Sarah, here is your pregnancy test." Eve said walking in.

"Thanks." Sarah said taking it and heading into the bathroom. She took the test and then headed out of the bathroom.

"Well are you pregnant?" Eve asked sitting up on the bed.

"It looks like yes." Sarah replied sitting down on the bed. "I'm pregnant. This is so not good."

"Why? You and Mike should be excited."

"Mike is probably not the father depending on how far along I am." Sarah replied.

"Oh, so who is your baby daddy?"

"Do you have to say it like that?" Sarah laughed. "Let's see who might be the baby daddy. Probably Randy or John."

"When did you sleep with John?" Eve asked shocked. She knew that Sarah had been hooking up with Randy. "Wait Cena or Morrison?"

"Cena."

"So when did you sleep with John?"

"I don't know. A couple of weeks ago."

"Really? I want details."

"Okay, details. John and I were hanging out in my room. We decided to play some poker. Which ended up being strip poker plus we were drinking Tequila. And we ended up in bed together."

"How was it?"

"Eve, seriously?"

"Yes. I want to know who is better in bed. Cena, Orton or Mike?"

"Eve."

"Come on Sarah, please tell me."

"I can't really say."

"Sarah, come on. I know Cena or Orton has to be better than Mike."

"I don't want to say and then it get all around the locker room."

"Alright. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see a doctor and see how far along I am. Then I will know who the father is."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"That's okay." Sarah said getting her purse. "I need to go alone."

Eve walked Sarah to the elevator. Sarah had called the doctor she knew nearby to set up an appointment.

"Sarah Lawler." The nurse said calling her back. She took her vital signs and then showed her to an exam room.

"You must be Sarah." The doctor said coming in.

"Yes." Sarah replied.

"Okay, well what's going on today?"

"I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. So I wanted to know how far along I am."

"Okay. Is this your first pregnancy?"

"No."

"How old is your child?"

"I don't want have a child. I miscarried last year."

"Okay and did they say what caused it?" He asked as he made some notes.

"I had a fall down some stairs after my ex boyfriend pushed me."

"Okay. Well, let's take a look."

He did an exam and waited for some blood work. Once it was done, he came back into the room.

"Okay, you are pregnant. From my exam, I would say about four weeks. But I want to do an ultrasound."

He put gel on her stomach and began moving the probe.

"Okay, there is the baby. Good strong heart beat. It looks like you are about four weeks."

"Can you tell the date of conception?"

"Yes. Give me a minute."

The doctor looked at his chart and began to calculate the conception date.

"Okay, it looks like you conceived on January 5."

"Thank you." She replied to him. Based on that she knew who the father was.

"Alright. Here is the baby's photo and some prenatal vitamins. Make sure you see your regular doctor and set things up."

"Thank you."

"No problem." The doctor left her to get dressed.

Once she was she left the doctors and headed back to the hotel. She knew that she would have to tell the father about the baby. She took the elevator to the floor and made her way to his door. She took a deep breath and knocked on it.

"Sarah, what's going on?" He asked when he opened the door.

"I need to talk to you." She said walking in.

"Alright, what's up?" He asked once they were inside the room.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father." She said quickly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? How did this happen?"

"Seriously? You really just asked that. You know where babies come from."

"I know that but aren't you on birth control."

"Yeah but nothing is one hundred percent effective. And I was on antibiotics a few weeks ago when I had that ear infection. I'm four weeks and you were the only person I was with on the day I conceived."

"So, we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby."

She didn't have time to react when he hugged her. She was happy but what was going to happen.

"So, what do we do? I mean about the baby and things."

"Randy, I know we didn't plan this and it complicates things. But I want this baby. After I lost the baby last year, I wasn't sure I wanted another one but I do. I'm excited about this."

"I know Sarah. I know how hard that was for you. I'm excited too. We are having a baby."

"Yeah, we are." She laughed.

"You know this will complicate your relationship with Mike and I don't know how happy your dad will be."

"I know it complicates things with Mike and as for my dad, he will probably just be glad it wasn't Mike who knocked me up."

"Sarah." He laughed. "We are really going to do this."

"We are going to do this. I want to and I hope you do too."

"I do. I just worry about what this will do to everything."

"It will be fine. The doctor said everything is good."

"Alright. Now you have to tell Mike and your dad."

"Yeah, you will go with me right?"

"I guess I will since you are carrying my baby."

"Alright. Let's just do this."

He took her hand and they headed to see Mike first. Both knew this was not going to go over well. Sarah wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen. Could she continue with Mike knowing she was having Randy's baby? Would he even be able to deal with that fact? All the questions were unanswered. They could only wait and see what would come.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Randy and Sarah arrived at Mike's hotel room. Sarah took a deep breath. She had no idea how he would react to this and to be honest, she wasn't sure how she wanted him to react. Randy knocked on the door and they waited for Mike to answer.

"Sarah, Randy, what's going on?" Mike asked when he opened the door.

"Can we talk to you?" Sarah said to him.

"Sure." He said moving to let them in. He wondered what they wanted to talk about. He was worried that she was going to tell him that she wanted to be with Randy. "So what's up?"

"I honestly don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant." She quickly.

"You're pregnant?" Mike was shocked. "Wow, so we're having a baby."

"No, you're not the father. Randy is."

"No, he can't be the father. We are working out our relationship. I'm the father."

"I'm sorry but you're not. Mike, you and I haven't been together in months. I'm four weeks. Randy is the father."

"Do you want to be with him? Is that what you're saying?" Mike said raising his voice and walking toward her.

"I don't know." She replied truthfully. "I don't know what is going to happen."

"You're a slut. You probably slept with everyone on the roster. If I were you Orton, I would make sure you get a DNA test." Mike said.

Randy walked over to where Mike was and stepped between him and Sarah. He looked Mike in the eyes.

"If you ever say anything like that to her again, I will hurt you." Randy said. "You will not call her that when you know nothing. You broke her heart. You wanted to use her to get to her dad."

"I'm just telling the truth. How do you really know it's your baby?"

"I know it is. Sarah wouldn't lie about that. I want you to stay away from her if you are going to be like to her."

"It's up to Sarah if she wants to see me."

"Mike, if you really feel like that about me, then we don't have a relationship." Sarah walked to the door. "I will be in my room."

Randy waited until Sarah was gone before he turned to Mike.

"I'm warning you now. That is the mother of my child. If you even think about coming near her and saying something like that again, I will hurt you. If you think about hurting her in anyway, I will hurt you. And rest assure, no one will be able to stop me from tearing you apart." Randy slapped him on the back and left the room. He knew the next step was telling Jerry about the baby.

Mike couldn't believe this. He and Sarah were working out their relationship and now she is pregnant by Randy. He had no idea what to do.

Randy headed back to Sarah's room. He knew she wanted to tell her dad too and they wanted to tell him together. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it.

"I figured you would come here." She said opening the door.

He noticed the tears in her eyes. "Do you want to go tell your dad or wait?"

"I want to tell him. I don't want to wait and then Mike tell him." She headed to the door. She felt Randy grab her arm and stop her.

"Sarah, it's going to be okay." He said pulling her into a hug. "I know what Mike said hurt but I know this baby is mine. I know that because I know you. You would never lie about something like that."

"I wouldn't lie about that. You are the father."

"I know now, let's go tell your dad." He kissed her on the forehead and they headed to Jerry's room.

Once they got there, Sarah knocked on the door. Jerry opened it and was shocked to see Sarah with Randy. He thought that she was working things out with Mike which he hated.

"Sarah, Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you." Sarah said walking in and sitting down on the sofa.

"Okay, tell me." He sat in the chair across from the sofa and Randy sat on the sofa beside Sarah.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great. My first grandchild." Jerry got up and hugged his daughter. It was then that it hit him that Mike was the father. "Mike is the father isn't. Now, I'm stuck with him forever."

"Dad, Mike isn't the father." Sarah said before he could start pacing. She knew her father too well.

"If he isn't the father, then who is?" He was shocked because he didn't' know that Sarah had been seeing anyone else.

"I am." Randy said to him.

"What? You're the father?" Jerry was relieved that Mike wasn't the father but he had no idea that Sarah was seeing Randy. "When did you start dating Sarah?"

"We didn't really date." Sarah replied not sure how much she could or should tell her dad.

"So what are you going to do? I know you can't be with Mike if you're having Randy's baby." He smiled inward. This was great. It would get Mike out of his daughter's life permanently. There was no way that Mike would want to be around if Randy was around too.

"I don't know yet. I just found out I was pregnant. We are still figuring things out."

"Well, I'm sure that you will work it out. So, Randy, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Are you going to do the right thing and marry my daughter? You did get her pregnant."

"Dad, we haven't talked about anything like that. We are figuring this out. I have no idea what is going to happen. I know Randy will be a part of the baby's life. But as for more, I don't know."

"Alright. I was just asking. I only want the best for you and now the best for your baby."

"I know dad but it's up to me and Randy about things."

"I know. Well, you should go and rest." Jerry said hugging his daughter. "I'm so excited about this. I've waited forever it seems for a grandchild."

Sarah laughed and hugged him back. She and Randy soon left and headed back to her room. She thought about what her dad had asked. She honestly had no idea about anything. She only knew that she was pregnant and Randy was the father.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Mike sat in his hotel room thinking. He regretted what he said to Sarah. He was just hurt that she was pregnant by Randy. Despite that fact, Mike still loved her and he wanted them to be together. But could he really be with her while she was pregnant with Randy's baby? He headed to work out so maybe he could get his thoughts together.

"Mike, what's up?" John Cena said to him.

"I think you know." Mike said.

"No, I don't know. I thought you and Sarah were trying again."

"Not since she is pregnant."

Mike's words stopped John in his tracks. Sarah was pregnant. His mind immediately went to what had happened between them a few weeks before. He knew he had to see her and find out if he was the father of the baby.

"Are you the father?" John asked.

"No." Mike didn't say anymore. He figured that Sarah or Randy would tell John about the baby.

"I will see you later." John quickly left to shower and then talk to Sarah. He had to know if he was the father.

He arrived at Sarah's room and knocked on the door.

"John, what's going on?" Sarah asked opening the door.

"I have to talk to you." John said walking in. "I saw Mike in the gym. He said you're pregnant."

"I am pregnant." She replied sitting down on the sofa.

"Am I the father?" He asked sitting beside her.

"No. It's Randy's." She replied to him. "John, don't you think I would have told you if you were the father?"

"I know. So, what are you going to do about Mike?" He knew she would tell him and now that he knew he wasn't the father, he could help her figure this out.

"I don't know. He said some hurtful things when I told him but I still have feelings for him. But I don't think he will want anything to do with me since I'm pregnant by Randy."

"What if he could get past it? Would you want to be with him?"

"I don't know. A part of me says yes. I want to be with him but another part isn't sure. He said such hurtful things to me."

"Sarah, take away those words. Let's say he apologizes for what he said, would you want to be with him?"

"I think I would. I do love him but this is so complicated."

"How do you feel about Randy?"

"I love Randy as my friend. He is one of my best friends just like you. I mean he and I were hooking up for months. We are having a baby together. I do love him."

"But as a friend. You don't have romantic feelings for him."

"I'm not sure. I think a part of me does. What he and I had was more than sex. I didn't want to see it but it's true."

"Sarah, you have to decide things. It is what is best for you and the baby. If you want to be with Mike, talk to him and see if you can work this out. If you don't' want to be with him, then don't. If you want to be with Randy, then talk to him and see if he wants that. You need to have this worked out. Stress isn't good for or the baby."

"I know." She sighed.

"Just think about things." John said placing his arm around her.

"Thanks. What would I do without you?" She laughed.

"You would have a crazy life." He smiled. "I'm going to go. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks." She walked him to the door and then shut and locked it.

Mike had finished working out and headed up to his room. He passed John in the hallway.

"Mike, are you going to talk to Sarah?" John asked.

"Yes." Mike replied heading to her room. He had thought about everything while he was working out. He loved Sarah and he wanted to be with her. He just wasn't sure if he could handle things with her being pregnant by Randy.

He arrived at Sarah's room and knocked on the door. He was shocked when her brother Brian answered the door. He had come to visit his dad and sister.

"Can I help you?" Brian asked.

"I wanted to talk to Sarah." Mike replied to him.

"Just a minute." Brian walked into the room and Mike followed. "Sarah, you have a visitor."

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked shocked to see him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't think you and Sarah have anything to say to each other." Jerry said to him.

"I want to talk to Sarah alone." Mike said. He didn't want to talk in front of her family.

"No. I don't think you have anything to say."

"Dad, I will talk to Mike." Sarah got up and walked out with Mike. They headed to his room.

Once they were there, both sat down on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sarah asked him.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was upset that you were pregnant by Randy."

"I knew you would be upset but I didn't think you would say that about me."

"I'm so sorry and I feel horrible that I said it. Sarah, I love you."

"I do love you but can you really deal with me being pregnant by Randy?"

"I don't' know honestly. I know I want to be with you and I'm willing to try to if you are willing to be with me?"

"I don't know. I need some time to think about this."

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I still want us."

"Alright. Just give me time to think about this." She got up and headed to the door. "Mike, I do love you but there is a lot to think about."

"Yeah, I know." He said as she walked out.

After leaving the room, she headed back to her room to find her dad and brothers had left to get some dinner. They said they would be back later. She sat down on the bed. She was shocked that Mike wanted to be together even with her pregnant. It showed her that he did care about her but she wasn't totally sure about it working. She decided to think on everything and decide what to do. She knew it was up to her for what she wanted.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later Sarah headed to her grandmother's funeral with her dad and brothers. She knew the pay per view was coming up in which her dad would fight Mike for the championship. She told Mike that she wanted to go with her dad for the funeral and she would put off making a decision about them until then.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Jerry asked as they were flying home.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about everything." She replied to him.

"About the baby?"

"Yeah and everything else."

"Sarah, I know you talked to Mike. Do you want to be with him?"

"I don't know honestly. A part of me does but there is another part that still thinks he is playing me. I have to think about my baby. I know Randy is not going to want Mike to be near the baby. I have to take this into things, don't I?"

"Princess, you do have to consider Randy into things. He is the father of the baby and that's going to be a big part of everything. You know I don't like Mike but it's up to you if you want to be with him. But how can it work if Randy doesn't want him near the baby. Because if you are with Mike, he will be near the baby."

"I know. It's so complicated and I know it's my own doing for being with Randy."

"I didn't say anything." Jerry laughed.

"But you were thinking about it."

"I wasn't. Sarah, I just want you to be happy and safe." He said before hugging her.

"I know." She whispered as she hugged her dad. He was always there for her when she needed him. After her parents' divorce she lived with her mom because of her dad's job. But she visited often much to her mom's chagrin.

Her parents' divorce wasn't exactly amicapable. It was messy and the custody battle for Sarah was messy too. Jerry was original awarded custody of Sarah but after traveling with the then eight year old, he realized it was hard to do so. So, he gave her to her mother.

She put on her earphones and turned on her IPod. She listened to the music while they were flying. Once they arrived, they headed to the house of her grandmother. The funeral came and went and everyone went back to the house where the people were gathered to offer condolences.

It was soon time to leave for the pay per view. Jerry, Sarah and her brothers headed to the pay per view. Sarah wondered what was going to happen between her dad and Mike.

Randy had invited Sarah to watch the pay per view from his locker room. He knew her and having her close to Michael Cole was not a good idea especially during her dad's match.

"So, John said Mike talked to you." Randy said as they were sitting in his locker room during the pay per view.

"Yes. He said that he loved me and he wanted us together even with me being pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have been thinking about things but I don't know if I trust him."

"I know it's your life but I don't want Mike near our baby."

"See that's where it gets complicated. I can't be with Mike since you don't want him around the baby. That pretty much makes my decision. I want this baby more than anything and I have to put it first. You are the father so you get a say in everything. By you not wanting Mike near the baby, it pretty much says I can't be with him."

She looked up just as John walked in. He had heard the conversation.

"Hey, Sarah, can I get a minute with Randy?"

"Sure. I want to see my dad before his match." She said getting up and walking out.

John looked at Randy and sat down beside him. He turned to him.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Are you really doing this?" John asked.

"Doing what?"

"Choosing who she is with. You know because you are the baby's father, she would not date someone you didn't like." John sighed. "You have the control over who she dates. That isn't right unless you have feelings for her?"

"I don't have romantic feelings for her. She is the mother of my child and I don't want certain people around my child."

"But you're pretty much making her give up someone she really cares about. Randy, think about that. Do you want to hurt her like that?"

"I don't want to hurt her but I know Mike will hurt her. I'm trying to protect her and the baby."

"No, you're trying to control things."

"No, I'm protecting my child." Randy didn't say anything else. He quickly left the room.

John sighed once he left. He knew that Randy was trying to control Sarah's life. He only hoped that Randy listened to him and would change that.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Sarah headed to see her dad when she was stopped by Mike. She knew he wanted to talk about things.

"Sarah." He said to her.

"Mike." She replied. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Please tell me that you thought about things."

"I have. If you want us to be again, you have to prove I'm important. That I mean more than anything including this title." She said hitting the title with her hand. "You prove that to me and then we will have our chance."

She walked off before he could say anything. She headed to her dad's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, princess." Jerry said when he opened the door.

"I wanted to come and wish you good luck. I know you can win." She said hugging him.

"Thanks sweetie. I hope so." Jerry looked at his daughter. "Sarah, are things okay with you?"

"I don't know. Daddy, I don't know what to do. I love Mike I do and I know you don't like that. I'm pregnant with Randy's child and he doesn't want Mike near the baby. I'm stuck in things and have no idea how to make everyone happy."

"Sweetie, just because Randy is the father of the baby, he gets no say in your love life. If you really want to be with Mike, then do that."

"You would be okay with that?"

"I don't like him but I want you happy if that's with Mike then I will deal with that."

"Thanks daddy." She said hugging him. "That means a lot."

"I love you baby." He said hugging her back.

"I love you too."

After seeing her dad, she headed back to Randy's locker room. She wanted to talk to him about things. She knew how he felt about Mike but she hoped that he wanted her to be happy. When she got to the locker room, she saw that he was gone and John was sitting in there.

"Where's Randy?" She asked sitting by him.

"He went to catering." John replied.

Sarah sat down beside him. She sighed a little bit.

"What's going on?"

"I talked to my dad and he said he would be okay with me and Mike."

"That's great, Sarah. So what about Randy?"

"I don't know about to do about that yet."

"Sarah, your life is that yours. You are the only one who can decide who you want."

"Thanks John." She said hugging him. "Well my dad's match is going to be starting so I'm going to watch it."

She walked out and headed to ringside. She took her seat on the front row. She watched as her dad came out and then Mike. She listened to Michael Cole call the match. If she could, she would love to hit him but her father made her promise she wouldn't attack Michael.

She watched they battle back and forth. Every time it looked like her dad was winning she hoped he would and she felt the same when Mike was almost winning. She watched as they continued to try to win the match. She saw Mike look her way and smile. She was shocked when her dad hit a finisher and pinned Mike for the win.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new WWE Champion, Jerry "The King" Lawler." The announcer said as the referee raised Jerry's hand.

The crowd was shocked by the win but happy that he did win. Sarah listened as Michael Cole was yelling fluke and the crowd cheered. She saw her dad smiling and then she saw Mike getting a microphone.

"Congratulations, King." Mike said shaking his hand which shocked everyone in the arena. "You deserve this."

Jerry was shocked by Mike's action but he watched him look over to Sarah.

"I want to say something please." Mike said turning to where Sarah was and then walking over to her. "Sarah Lawler, I love you more than anything in the world. You mean more to me than anything including the title belt. There is nothing I love more than you. I truly love you Sarah."

Sarah was speechless at this. She couldn't believe he gave up the title and went on TV and said these things. She felt herself tearing up.

"Sarah, I love you." He said again getting her attention.

"I love you too." She replied before kissing him.

Jerry was in shocked that Mike would admit on TV how much he cared about Sarah. He watched as Mike helped Sarah back stage. He left the ring and headed back to the locker room area.

"Mike that was some speech out there." He said to him.

"I meant it. Sarah means everything to me. I was stupid to try to use her to get to you and I'm sorry."

"Mike, I still don't think you are right for my daughter but if you make her happy then its okay with me. I just want her happy and if that is with you, then I'm fine with that."

"Thank you." Mike said knowing that was as close to Jerry's blessing he was going to get.

"Thanks daddy." Sarah said hugging him.

"Just be happy baby." Jerry hugged her and walked to his locker room holding the title. He finally had achieved a lifelong goal.

Randy had watched the match and was not happy that it seemed that Sarah and Mike were back together.

"Randy, we need to talk." Sarah said walking up to him.

"Okay." He said sitting down in his locker room.

"I know you saw what happened out there. Randy, I know this is your baby and you have the right to protect it. But my life is that mine. I want us to be parents together but I love Mike and he is who I want to be with."

Randy thought about it for a minute and then thought about what John had said. He knew he had no right to say who she could or couldn't see. He sighed and looked at her.

"You're right. Sarah, I only wanted you and the baby safe."

"I know you did. I promise you the baby will be safe. I'll make sure of that."

"Alright. I'm sorry I tried to run your life." He hugged her.

"It's alright. I understand." She smiled and kissed him and then left the room.

She was glad that it seemed things were good. Mike had proven that he loved her more than anything, her dad was okay with her and Mike and he got his championship, and Randy seemed to be okay with things also. Now, it was time for her to focus on her pregnancy.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue: Eight Months Later

Sarah couldn't believe that eight months had passed since her father won the title and she and Mike decided to be together despite the fact that she was pregnant with Randy's baby. She and Randy had agreed that they would have shared custody of their daughter. Sarah had found out the baby was girl when she was five months.

Sarah was surprised that her dad seemed to warm up to the idea of her and Mike. She knew they pretty much just tolerated each other but they made a great effort. Her dad lost the belt at Wrestlemania to John which Sarah thought was fitting. Her dad had accomplished his goal of winning the WWE championship.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Jerry asked her as they were sitting in the living room of her house. Randy and Mike were in New York for some promotional work and Jerry was staying with her.

"No, we need to go to the hospital." She said to him as she breathed deeply. "I'm in labor."

"Okay, we need to call Randy and Mike."

"They are in New York. They will never make it here in time."

"You don't know that." He said as they were on the way. "Let's let the doctor check you."

They arrived at the hospital and she was admitted to the maternity floor. Jerry called Randy and told him she was in labor and then he called Mike and told him also. They both said they would be on their way back.

"Okay, Sarah, let's see how you are progressing." The doctor said as Jerry stepped out so she could examine her. "Well it looks like you are at seven centimeters. It will not be long now."

"Okay." Sarah said breathing through some of the pain. They had given her some drugs for pain so she wasn't feeling much of it.

Once the doctor came left, Jerry headed back in.

"So, when might my granddaughter be coming?" He said sitting down.

"Soon." She replied. "I'm worried that Mike or Randy won't be here in time."

"Don't worry. It will be fine." He said reassuring her.

The next hour went by and the doctor came back to check on her when Sarah pressed the button.

"Okay, let's see." The doctor said examining her. "Okay, you are at ten so it's time to start pushing."

"I can't do this with my father in." Sarah said quickly.

"I will step out." Jerry said quickly leaving. He didn't want to be in there at all.

He waited in the waiting room for the next thirty minutes. It was then that the doctor came out.

"Mr. Lawler." The doctor said coming into the waiting room.

"Yes. Is Sarah okay?" Jerry asked. "And the baby."

"Both are fine. Sarah is resting comfortable. The baby is in the nursery. She is very healthy. She weighed 7lbs. 7ozs. And is 20 inches long."

"Good. When can I see them?"

"Soon. Is the father here?"

"Not yet." Jerry replied.

"Okay. We need the name of the baby and the father to fill out some paperwork."

"Alright." Jerry said calling Randy again. He left a voicemail saying she had the baby.

Jerry soon was allowed to see Sarah. He walked in and found her holding the baby.

"She is beautiful and so are you." Jerry said kissing his daughter on the head.

"Thanks dad." Sarah replied. "Are Randy and Mike here yet?"

"Not yet." Jerry said taking the baby from Sarah. "So what is my granddaughter's name?"

"Ryleigh Claire." Sarah said to him.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." She said just as Randy and Mike came in.

"I'm so sorry I missed this." Randy said taking Ryleigh from Jerry. "She is a beautiful baby."

"Yes she is." Mike replied looking at her.

"I will leave you guys alone. Sarah, I love you and Ryleigh is a beautiful baby." Jerry kissed her on the head and then kissed the baby.

"I will leave you and Randy to talk." Mike said kissing Sarah and then left.

"I'm sorry that I miss the birth." Randy said sitting down.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. And now Ryleigh is here."

"Sarah, I'm glad we agreed to everything."

"Me too. Now, I think you have some paperwork to sign on Ryleigh."

"Right." Randy handed Ryleigh back to Sarah and then left.

After Randy left, Mike walked in. He couldn't help but smiled at the sight before him. Sarah looked beautiful holding Ryleigh.

"Hey I saw Randy leave." He said sitting down.

"He had some papers to sign on Ryleigh." She looked at him. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure." He said getting up and taking Ryleigh from her. She really was a beautiful baby. "She is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Sarah, I wasn't sure if this was the right time or not but I've been thinking about things. And I was hoping that you would marry me."

Sarah was shocked. She was not expecting him to ask her that but she knew she wanted to.

"Yes." She replied.

Mike kissed her and then handed her back Ryleigh. He couldn't wait for them to be married. He would love Ryleigh like his own and he was glad that Randy was now okay with him and Sarah together.

Sarah couldn't believe that everything had worked out. Finally everyone was getting along and she had a beautiful little girl. Life had finally worked out exactly the way it should.

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this one. You guys are awesome


End file.
